The oxidation of terminal olefins, i.e., alpha-olefins, to methyl ketones has generally required rigorous reaction conditions. In addition, product recovery can be complicated by the fact that it is often difficult to separate the catalyst from the organic phase, which contains unreacted olefin and product ketone.